


Wrongfully Accused

by chaosintheavenue



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us AU, Blood and Gore, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Stabbing, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosintheavenue/pseuds/chaosintheavenue
Summary: Written for Whumptober 2020 Day 17- Wrongfully Accused, but I'm not sure how whump-y it actually turned out. Among Us AU featuring my Fallout OCs.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956136
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Wrongfully Accused

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny bit of context for my OCs: Brutus and Charlie are a couple. Grace is Violet's mother, and she has a history of going utterly berserk beyond all reasoning when her children have been harmed.
> 
> Aaand colours: Brutus = black, Charlie = cyan, Sid = red, Grace = dark green, and Violet = purple!

"Why...?" was all that Brutus could manage to ask whilst Charlie tugged at the knife caught firmly in the shoulder blade of her second victim- the quiet young girl in the purple suit, fittingly named Violet. Ruby or Scarlet might have been more appropriate given her current appearance, some juvenile corner of his brain spat back. How _sick_ , thinking of wordplay whilst a fellow human being lay dead before him.

"Just business, like I said."

That had been her go-to line ever since he had watched helplessly as she had appeared to fly into a frenzy and all but decapitated the Skeld's original captain in Navigation. But no. It wasn't enough. He could guarantee that this was no business of the Legion, and he had never known Charlie to answer to any other master. Besides, she was hardly the type to blindly obey any order, let alone one from what must have been an unfamiliar source. That meant- no. She wouldn't _choose_ to murder her crewmates in cold blood. She could never... could she?

"What business?"

Silence, save for the constant hum of the engine, and the strange whirring from the electrical cupboards behind the pair. Eventually, Charlie shattered it by kicking at the grate covering the ventilation shaft until it jerked open with a metallic clang, and beginning to descend down a ladder concealed within. Brutus could swear that he'd spotted Sid crawling into an identical vent a day earlier. Suspicious behaviour for anyone else, but probably a regular pastime for freaking _Sid_ , and so at the time he had felt that a report was overkill. Now, too many pieces were slotting together. Oh, she had better not be in league with _that_ guy...

" _What_ business, Charlie?! Who the hell put you up to- to _space murder_?"

The echo of her laugh bounced around inside her helmet unnaturally, making her sound like the monster that she truly was, "You wouldn't understand. There's a lot more to this than us. I'll explain everything once we're back on terra firma, yeah? I _promise_."

He refused to let up, staring her down. Whatever she was up to this time, she'd crossed every freaking line that he had foolishly believed she wouldn't dare to venture near, and he wanted absolutely no part in her rampage.

But Charlie seemed oblivious to the tension, "Meet me in Medbay in five. Laters!"

 _Clang_.

Brutus stepped back from the closed vent, mind spinning. As a witness to her crimes, he was sure to be next on her hit list if she suspected him of disloyalty. But there was no way in hell he was going to stand by and allow her senseless spree to-

" _Oh my God_... **_Violet_**?!"

Crap.

Brutus had no chance to explain the blood-soaked scene in Electrical before Grace's contorted facial expression revealed that she had leapt to the inevitable conclusion. A strangled half-wail, half-battle cry escaped her throat, and she lunged at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I need everyone to know that the original working title for this idea was 'Brutsus'.


End file.
